


The Yellow Cardigan

by blue_wind_gets_so_sad



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Post-Squip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, brooke is taking psychology and sociology classes, brooke might not act intelligent but she knows her shit, chloe is also very supportive, christine isn't as innocent as she looks, i just wanted a fic that shows rich and brooke's friendship, jake is a tad clueless but that doesn't stop him from being supportive, jenna is getting into private investigation, jeremy doesn't understand michael and his socks, michael didn't mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wind_gets_so_sad/pseuds/blue_wind_gets_so_sad
Summary: Michael says something he shouldn't and things don't go well.ORBrooke gives her best friend her cardigan for comfort.





	The Yellow Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: PTSD.
> 
> I really hope I did this right. I don't want to offend anyone or anything.

                Michael couldn’t find his socks. It was kind of childish, but anyone who knows him knows that he can’t go anywhere without his weed socks. So, the entire Squip Squad was lounging in his living room as they patiently waited for him to get ready so that they could go to the mall. “I heard that Madeline is moving to Ohio.” Chloe crossed one leg over the other as she settled into Michael’s couch, making herself at home since it seemed as though they’d be there for quite a long time. “Why? Not that I care or anything, just wondering.” Jake replied. “Something about a good croquet team.” “I heard her dad got a job in construction over there,” Brooke added.

                “I heard that some crazy lunatic kid blew himself up in the boiler room of that school in 1989. I’d rather homeschool myself than go there. Plus, three other kids _supposedly_ killed themselves.” Jenna put extra emphasis on “supposedly.” “What do you mean, ‘supposedly’?” Christine questioned. “Well, one girl poisoned herself, while the two guys shot each other. The thing is they were all popular people. I’m talking head of the school popular people. The girl was the head bitch and the guys were the head jocks. I don’t like suggesting this, but what if it wasn’t actually suicide? What if it was murder? And the kid that blew himself up? Total outcast.” “Are you suggesting that he killed them? Where do you get all of this information from anyway?” Rich pondered. “I have connections. It’s a big possibility. Maybe the outcast kid got tired of being pushed around. Maybe-“

                “Could someone please just set me on fire already!?” Jenna was interrupted by Michael shouting from upstairs. “Let me go see what’s up with him.” Jeremy sighed before standing up and leaving the room. “What’s your malfunction?” He questioned with a chuckle as he entered Michael’s bedroom. “I can’t find my socks.” “So? Just wear some different socks.” “But, Jer, you know I can’t go anywhere without those socks.” “Micah, they’re socks.” “They’re special socks!” Jeremy had only been up there for ten seconds when Jake came barreling up the staircase. “What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked. “Rich,” Jake responded. “What’s up with Rich?” Michael asked, his voice muffled as he stuck his head in his dresser. “I don’t know. He just all of a sudden got really wide-eyed and kind of left.” “Left? Like left the house left?” Michael took his head out of the drawer and pushed it closed. “Nah, he just left the room. He may have went to the bathroom or something. He might be sick.”

                “Shiiiiiiiit,” Michael muttered after a few seconds of silence. “Wha- Shiiiiiiiit,” Jeremy repeated once he caught on. Before Jake could question it, the two boys were blowing past him. They just about slid into the kitchen area, where Chloe, Christine, and Jenna were standing looking very concerned. They looked down the hallway toward the bathroom and saw Brooke sitting in front of the door, leaning her head against it. “He locked the door, and he keeps trying to get out,” Jenna said to the boys. “But he locked it,” Jeremy replied. Brooke leaned away from the door and whispered, “He’s having a PTSD episode. His mind is making him think the house is on fire, so he literally thinks he can’t get out.” It was then that he started screaming.

                “Rich, hey. It’s me. It’s Brooke. I need-” “Help me! Please!” “Rich, you’re at Michael’s house. You’re safe. Everyone is safe. It’s Brooke. I’m here.” “Someone, please! It burns!” “You’re safe, Rich. You’re at Michael’s house.” Rich didn’t respond. All they could hear was a loud thump and labored breathing. It took them all a few moments to notice that Rich was speaking without his lisp. “Rich, it’s Brooke. Can you tell me where you are?” “J-Jake’s…Michael’s house.” “Good. You’re at Michael’s house. You’re safe. I need you to breathe with me, okay? In…out. In…out.” They could hear his breathing start to calm down until they couldn’t hear it anymore. “Someone go build a blanket fort and someone get my bag for me.” She whispered to the group. Michael, Jeremy, and Christine started quietly scrambling around the house to gather blankets, then headed to Michael’s parents' room to build the fort, while Chloe went to get Brooke’s bag.

                “When he comes out, don’t crowd him, don’t ask him anything, and don’t touch him,” Brooke explained when they all got back, receiving nods from everyone in response. She dug through her bag and pulled out a shirt, then slid her yellow cardigan off. She pushed both garments under the door and slid backward until she hit the wall. A few minutes later, the light flicked off in the bathroom and the lock was undone. Rich shuffled out of the bathroom, shaking. He was wearing the shirt and Brooke’s cardigan. He kept his gaze on the shirt as he played with the sequins, slowly moving his hand up and down as he watched the colors change. “Is touch okay?” Brooke softly asked. Rich just barely nodded. Brooke softly grabbed the hand that wasn’t occupied with the shirt and led him away, letting Michael direct her to the room.

                Once they were in the dark room, she let go of Rich’s hand in order to shut the door. When she turned around, he was already climbing into the nest of blankets. “Do you want me to stay?” She questioned. “Mhmm.” He hummed in response. She went to sit on the floor in front of him but stopped when he made a whining noise. She looked up and saw that he was holding the top blanket up, silently gesturing for her to join him. She smiled softly and climbed into the nest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

 

***

 

                A few hours later, they both emerged from the room. Rich put his tank top back on, but he was still wearing the cardigan. “I, uh, I’m sorry you guys had to witness that,” Rich said quietly, the lisp returning. “Hey, it’s alright, man. Don’t apologize.” Jake replied, giving Rich a smile. “I’m also sorry for ruining the day. I know it was supposed to be Squad Day at the mall and stuff.” He looked down and toyed with the sleeves of the cardigan. “You didn’t ruin the day! We can reschedule.” Jeremy responded. “Yeah, the mall isn’t going anywhere,” Chloe added. Suddenly, Michael stood up and cautiously made his way over to Rich. “Is it…okay if I- I mean, can I-” Rich cut him off by throwing his arms around the taller boy.

                “I-I’m so sorry, Rich. I should’ve known better. I didn’t mean it, I swear.” Michael babbled. “Hey, it’s okay, man. Really, it is. I know you didn’t mean it.” Rich’s voice was muffled by Michael’s chest. “That doesn’t make it okay, though. I should’ve known.” “The important thing is that you know not to do it anymore. I’m not mad, upset, or anything like that.” “A-Are you sure?” Michael lightly pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears from his eyes, then cleaned his glasses with his shirt. “Yeah, I’m definitely sure.” “So, what do you guys want to do?” Rich asked the group. “I have musical bootlegs on DVD’s in my bag,” Christine suggested.

                They all turned to look at her. “But, that’s illegal.” They all said in almost unison. “But…musicals.” She responded, grabbing her bag and dumping the contents out onto the floor. There had to have been at least fifty cases scattered across the floor. “Holy shit, Chris. Alright, fine. Who wants to help me make popcorn?” Jenna, Jake, Brooke, and Rich followed Michael into the kitchen to make popcorn, while Jeremy and Chloe helped Christine sort through the discs and pick out a musical to start out with. The rest of the night was spent acting out scenes as they appeared on TV, crying, laughing, and spilling popcorn everywhere. Needless to say, they had quite the mess to clean up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The highlights of the night:
> 
> -Rich singlehandedly tackled the entirety of "The Bitch of Living" from Spring Awakening. (I did that on purpose if you know what I'm talking about.)  
> -Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna fucking d e m o l i s h e d "Candy Store" from Heathers. (I also did that on purpose. Sue me.)  
> -Michael made an awesome Dr. Frank-N-Furter during Rocky Horror.  
> -Jeremy and Jake jumped all over the living room using chopsticks as swords during "The Confrontation" from Les Mis.  
> -Christine paused Act 2 of Hamilton to scream at Alexander for the Reynolds situation, then paused it again just to do "Congratulations."  
> -Brooke and Rich also put on a killer (badum-tssss) performance of "Suddenly Seymour" from Little Shop.


End file.
